the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Squid Noir
| music = | director = |Tom Yasumi |John Trabbic |Dave Cunningham }} | producer = |Vincent Waller |Stephen Hillenburg }} | writer = Andrew Goodman | prev = Bunny Hunt | next = Scavenger Pants | season_article = SpongeBob SquarePants (season 11) | episode_list = List of SpongeBob SquarePants episodes }} "Squid Noir" is the first half of the ninth episode of the eleventh season and the 224th overall episode of the American animated television series SpongeBob SquarePants. The episode originally aired on Nickelodeon in the United States on November 10, 2017. This episode aired as part of a premiere week of new SpongeBob episodes called "You Bring the Color". In addition to each episode of the premiere week beginning with different variations of the show's theme song with each frame colored online by viewers, the original airing of Squid Noir featured each frame of the last minute of the episode also colored by viewers.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ztn1BTKypgU&index=53 The episode revolves around Squidward's clarinet suddenly disappearing prior to his open mic performance. The episode was written by Andrew Goodman, storyboarded by John Trabbic, and directed by Dave Cunningham, with Alan Smart and Tom Yasumi serving as animation directors. The episode is unique to the series as the majority of the episode is in black and white, parodying the film noir genre. It has received highly positive reviews from critics. Plot summary At the Krusty Krab, Squidward is playing his clarinet to the annoyance of the customers. This causes Mr. Krabs to rush out of his office and tell Squidward to stop driving his customers away. Squidward tells Mr. Krabs that he is practicing for an important open mic night that will be going on that night. Mr. Krabs points to a sign, telling Squidward that the Krusty Krab is a "no jazz zone". Squidward then claims he will take his music to the people and walks out of the Krusty Krab. Squidward then stands outside the comic book store where Bubble Bass is showing off an action figure to a few other fish. Squidward then begins playing his clarinet outside which causes Bubble Bass to drop and break the figure. Angered, Bubble Bass rushes outside and jumps on top of Squidward. Bubble Bass tells Squidward to remove his clarinet from the premises, or he'll snap the reed. He then jumps off Squidward causing him to roll all the way into his own front door. Squidward storms upstairs and begins playing his clarinet out the window. This annoys Patrick who is sitting outside and playing. Squidward then puts his clarinet to bed for a pre-performance nap. After his nap, Squidward returns to find that his house has been broken into and his clarinet is missing. This begins the colorless segment of the episode with Squidward narrating. Squidward begins monologuing about how his world has lost color since his clarinet went missing. He then notices his first suspect, SpongeBob, who is playing out in the rain. He goes outside and asks SpongeBob what he did with his clarinet. SpongeBob gives Squidward an alibi that he was at his grandmother's house and shows the kiss marks on his head to prove it. SpongeBob suggests they ask their friends for answers and asks if he can join Squidward. Squidward reluctantly agrees. The two then drive to the Krusty Krab to interrogate their first subject. They rush into Mr. Krabs office and Squidward tells him he wants to ask him a few questions. The two begin pampering Mr. Krabs which angers him. Squidward then asks him what he did with his clarinet. Mr. Krabs claims he didn't do anything since he was in his office counting his money all day. They believe him and go on their way. Mr. Krabs then kicks them out. The two then return to the comic store where Squidward intends to interrogate Bubble Bass. The store is closed but they can hear Bubble Bass and the other fish inside at the table. The two bust through the door and Squidward looks for Bubble Bass. Bubble Bass then rushes off while SpongeBob sends a Mermaid Man figurine to fight Bubble Bass's figurine. SpongeBob asks him what he did with Squidward's clarinet. He claims he had been at the comic store all day. Bubble Bass then drops and breaks the figurine again which causes him to cry. The two then return to Squidward's house where Patrick is seen at the scene of the crime eating some kind of goo. Squidward then lays out what he believes Patrick did when he stole the clarinet. Patrick claims he did not steal it and says the goo he's eating is jellyfish jelly. This leads SpongeBob and Squidward to believe that the thief is at Jellyfish Fields. The three then drive to Jellyfish Fields. When they arrive they see a jellyfish holding on to the clarinet. Squidward runs over and grabs the clarinet from the jellyfish, thus returning the color to his world. Squidward begins playing his clarinet in Jellyfish Fields. At night, Squidward plays for the open mic night which takes place in Jellyfish Fields. The audience consists entirely of Jellyfish who enjoy the music, as well as Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob, and Patrick who all have their ears plugged. Reception Squid Noir was watched by 1.855 million viewers, with a Nielsen rating of 0.4, making it the fifth most-watched cable program of the day. The users of TV.com gave this episode a 9.8/10 praising its theming and story. John Schwartz of Bubble Blabber gave it a 6/10, praising its colors and black and white "noir" look, while criticizing its premise, feeling it was too clichéd, and its "pretty plain jane" dialogue. References External links * Category:SpongeBob SquarePants episodes Category:2017 American television episodes